


Trojan Gifts

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [34]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dark, F/M, Not Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz does something he considers unforgivable. Glynda tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trojan Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so dark, but writers block. I promise the next week be fluff. Also it'll be here sooner.

Oz slammed into the decrepit wall, dust falling from the cracks as the bricks shifted from the impact. The man they’d been assigned to track was a monster, his semblance granted increased physical strength to a frankly ludicrous degree, and Glynda was refraining from slamming him about due to “mission ethics”; sadly those constraints were resulting in a more matched fight than they would have liked. He wished Mals had been assigned to this, she was far better at it.

Glynda jumped in to take Oz’s place in the fight, blocking the Rogue Huntsman’s blows with her telekinesis. The whole fight was a swirling mass of limbs, but as Glynda brought her arm up to strike, their target struck back, his hand shot into her neck, and he lifted her from her feet and held her aloft, before throwing her down and readying his foot to stamp on her neck. Oz desperately tried to stand, despite the fact that three of the vertebrae in his back had been shattered. He gritted his teeth and spun his semblance up, reverting his bone structure to a pristine state.

The Target gave a laugh.  
“So this is the famous Ozpin, how useless you are now, top honours? You know nothing of the pain of the world. Let me give you the gift” a sickening laugh “of understanding” He started to lower his foot, under the pressure, Glynda gave out a small sound. Ozpin felt the last vestiges of his control snap.  
His semblance took the leg being used to crush Glynda’s throat and ran it forward until it was decaying bone, writhing with corruption. The Target stumbled, careening off to the side at his sudden balance change.  
“Nothing of pain? Nothing of suffering?” Ozpin asked him, semblance coiling under his control, weaving itself through the surrounding plant-life, the man’s brain, his eyes, his nerves, his entire body.

“Let me give you a gift” he murmured, allowing the flow of time to permeate the Huntsman’s being, without safeguards, and without Oz to control and throttle the flow, all the Huntsman could do was scream in pain as every moment of pain the universe ever could, would, and might experience flooded through his nervous system, Ozpin throttled the man’s own time in a consistent loop, ensuring the sensory overload would only leave him suffering, not kill him.

Eventually he grew bored of the writhing and screaming, and finally let him die, the limp body hitting the ground with a dull thump. Oz fell to his knees, tears trailing their way down his face as Glynda stood and made her way slowly to his side.

Oz was sobbing into his hands.  
"I... I..." over and over. Glynda pulled him into her lap as she sat down next to him, whispering comforts over and over.


End file.
